disneyszappedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zendaya
Zendaya Maree Coleman, better known by the mononym Zendaya, is an American actress, singer, and dancer. She has been acting since age six and was in the Disney Channel original television series, Shake It Up ''as Raquel "Rocky" Blue. She also stars as Halle Brandon in the film ''Frenemies. She is signed to Hollywood Records. She finished as the runner up on Dancing with the Stars, being the youngest finalist on the show. She will be portraying Zoey Stevens in Zapped. Biography '1996- 2010: Early life and Carrer Beginning ' Zendaya, whose name means "to give thanks" in Shona, was born Zendaya Coleman to Claire Stoermer and Kazembe Ajamu (Coleman) on September 1, 1996, in Oakland, California. She grew up as part of California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, California where her mother worked as the House Manager. In addition to training at the theater's student conservatory program, and later performing in numerous stage productions, Zendaya helped her mother seat patrons and sell raffle tickets to benefit the theater. While attending the Oakland School for the Arts, she starred as a young Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkley Playhouse and in the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheaterWorks. She also studied her craft at the CalShakes Conservatory program and at the American Conservatory Theater. Her other stage credits include Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It, among others. Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. Zendaya was in a Dance Group call Future Shock where they performed Hip Hop and Hula Dances. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott (as little Sam) where she played little Carly. She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez. She did backup vocals for the song I'm Gonna Arrive. In 2009 she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song Hot N' Cold which is originally sung by Katy Perry. The song was featured on Kid Bop 15. Zendaya auditioned in November 2009 for the role of Cecelia (CeCe) Jones so she can join the cast of Dance Dance Chicago (later changed to Shake It Up).Then she was asked to read the script for Mickey Blue which was later changed to Raquel (Rocky) Blue. She auditioned for Rocky because she related more to her. Rocky Blue is a smart and sweet girl who live her dream to become an Dancer with her friend CeCe. For her audience she sang a cover of Micheal Jackson song Leave Me Alone. In January 2010 it was announced that she got the role of Rocky Blue. She had a theater background prior her casting. She been discovered by the same agent who discovered Miley Cyrus. She got the role after 7 auditions and was picked from 200 other auditioners. Judy Taylor, senior vice president of casting for Disney Channel, said that Zendaya is completely engaging with a great presence. Shake It Up is about two best friends who attempt to realise their dream of becoming professional dancers by landing spots on a popular local show. On November 7 2010, Shake It Up premiered with its first episode Start It Up with a whopping 6.2 million views. After the premiere of Shake It Up they had a premiere party. On November 15, she and Bella appeared on Radio Disney. Zendaya and Bella Thorne met Debby Ryan at Celebrities Show Support For The Minnie Mouse Line At Forever 21 on November 17, 2010. The Cast of Shake It Up appeared on Radio Disney on November 20, 2010. The music video for the Shake It Up theme song was released on December 3, 2010. Zendaya and The Cast of Shake It Up apeared at Bella Thorne's Christmas Party on December 16, 2010. For the Disney Channel New Year event, the cast of Shake It Up hosted a New Years program titled Shake It Up New Years. '2011-present: Shake it up, Music, and Films ' For Disney's JaNEWary Program, two new Shake It Up episodes permiered Wild It Up (3rd) and Match It Up (23rd). Zendaya appeared at the Red Carpet Event for the movie Gnomeo and Juliet. In Febuary 10, 2011 she appeared at the Justin Bieber Red Carpet Event, Never Say Never. She and Bella were on the cover of Tiger Beat Magazine in March 2011. Zendaya and Bella Thorne went to Millions Of Milkshakes on March 4, 2011 to make milkshakes and dance for fans. In March 18, the Cast of Shake It Up appeared on Good Morning America to talk about their show and to dance. On the 15th, she appeared on Good Day New York. Zendaya and the Cast of Shake It Up performed Shake It Up with Selena Gomez at the Disney Channel Upfront Event on the 17th of March. Zendaya appeared on PIX11 morning news to talk about the Show, Upcoming Music, and New Things on March 18, 2011. On March 23, a preview of Swag It Out was released. Zendaya and Bella visited Paris, France on March 27, 2011 to promote Shake It Up. A Rocky Blue (played by Zendaya) doll was released in the fall in the Disney V.I.P. Doll. On March 30, it been announced that Shake It Up will have a Season 2. Zendaya and Bella Thorne visited The Eiffel Tower in Paris on March 30, 2011. Zendaya attended Boston World of Wheels on April 2, 2011. Zendaya and Bella met Ashley Tisdale at the Sharpay Fabulous Adventure red carpet event. Zendaya and Bella started filming Frenemies in Canada in April 2011. She performed Swag It Out at the Myrtle Beach Sun Festival 2011 in April. Good Luck Charlie had a crossover with Shake It Up titled Charlie Shake It Up. Zendaya release her 1st single Swag It Out on May 30 2011.The song was written and compose by Bobby Brackins and produced by Glenn A Foster.A preview of the Music Video release on June 10 2011. Zendaya star in a short film call Bad Girls Don't Die directed by Kate Alender and played on MTV 2. Her 2nd single release on June 19 2011 tittle Watch Me and It's feature Bella Thorne.The song was produce & written by Ben Charles, Aron Harmon, and Jim Wes.The song peak at #63 on Billboard Hot Digital Single on Billboard Hot 100 at #86 and at US Heat at #9. Zendaya and Bella Thorne release a clothing line for their show called The CeCe and Rocky Collection on June 27.On July 5 she and Bella been interview by KTLA about their single Watch Me Zendaya been on the cover of Dream Magazine in July 2011.Zendaya was on the Red Team for Disney's Friends For Chang Games witch was the winning team. Zendaya had attented Phinease and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimiension on August 7 2011.Shake It Up 2nd season permeire on September 18 2011.Zendaya attended at Disney's D23 Expo and the Cast of Shake It Up dance at Disney's D23 Expo. Zendaya had her 15th birthday party at the beach .Zendaya promoted Shake It Up on ABC 7 in Chicago in September 5 2011. Zendaya and Cody Simson guest star on PrankStar on the episode Walk the Prank on September 23 2011.Zendaya attended Cody Simson Album Released Party on Semtember September 20. She attended the Teen Vogue Young Hollywood Party. Zendaya Attended Real Steel red carpet event on October 2 2011.On November 19 2011 Zendaya star in Pixie Hollow Games as Fern.October 15 2011 Zendaya and Bella Thorne open the Make Your Mark Event.Zendaya ,Bella Thorne ,Davis Clevland apeard on The Ellen Degenere Show on October 14. Zendaya and alot of Celebrity attended the NBT (Next Big Thing) Event in October 17. she appeared at the Variety's Power Of Youth on October 22. Zendaya read stories to kids at Ronald McDonald Holloween Carnival on October 24. Zendaya and Bella was on the cover of Total Girl Magazine. October 28 Zendaya release her 3rd single Dig Down Deeper on Radio Disney.On Novembber 24th she perform Dig Down Deeper at Macy's Thankgiving Parade .On November 5th she appeared on Radio Disney and Teaches dances on the show.Dig Down Deeper Music Video release on November 7th 2011. On November 19th Zendaya performed The National Anthem at the Bloomington Blaze Hocky Games.On the 25th Zendaya and Bella had a Dance Battle but sadly for the Z-Swagger Bella won. On the 28th Zendaya was on the cover of Kontrol Magazine. Zendaya and Bella Thorne perform Watch Me at the Disney's Parks Christmas Day Parade on Christmas Day and meet Justin Bieber. On December 15 the Swag It Out Music Video released.on the 7th she did a cover of White Christmas. On December 19 2011 Zendaya and Bella appeared on Good Morning America to promote Frienemies. In January 2012 Zendaya was feature in Seventeen Magazine.She and Bella was on the cover of Girl Life Magazine. Zendaya got nominated for a NAACP Image Awards but sadly Did not won.On January 21 Zendaya and Bella had re-visit Million of Milkshake to make more milkshake for fans. Somthing To Dance For was release on Febuary 29 2012 on radio disney and the Music Video was release on the March 9.The song was feature on the Soundtrack Live 2 Dance witch was realease on the 20th. Zendaya was feature on the Platypus Walk music video.She attended at the John Carter movie permiere with Bella Thorne. Zendaya and Bella Thorne came to the Dancing With The Star set to suport Roshon Fegan on March 20. On March 24 2012 Zendaya and Bella Thorne visit MTV to promote their show soundtrack.On March 27 Z & B went to Dubai and perform Somthing To Dance/TTYLXOX and lelf Dubia on April 2nd. On April 6 Zendaya join Disney's Friend For Chang stop bullying campaig .At the Easter Egg Roll 2012 Zendaya perform My All ,Swag It Out, Somthing To Dance For and more. On April 12 Zendaya show was feature on Disney WHODUNIT Weekend with it's episode WHODUNIT Up.Zendaya was attended the Personal life Zendaya currently lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight. Her interests include singing, dancing and designing clothes. Zendaya hopes that just as theater led her to television, Shake It Up! will someday lead her to opportunities in the music industry. In October 2010, Zendaya told [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_%28magazine%29 Variety], "I love singing and would love to record an album at some point." Zendaya has been filming Shake It Up since July 2010. Her Official Youtube, Twitter, and Facebook is heyitszendaya (YT), Zendaya96 (T), and ZendayaColemenDFTS (FB) . Bella Thorne is Her Close and Best Friend, they wake up at 6:30 to start filming their show.She thinks of Roshon Fegan as a brother. Zendaya has been starstuck by Justin Bieber and Cat Deely when she meet them. Her moto is Dont Forget To Smile. Since Disney Channel cancelled Shake It Up!, Zendaya will be starring in a DCOM based on a book called Boys are Dogs. Filmography Film Television Other Discography Released Songs Albums Awards and Nominations Gallery External Links *Official Website *Zendaya on Twitter *Zendaya on Facebook *Zendaya at the Internet Movie Database |}